Punishment
by Ganon21
Summary: Ryo goes behind Bakura's back, and there's hell to pay. Rated M just to be safe.


**A/N: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Bakura sat on the edge of Ryo's bed, grinning sadistically as the Millenium Ring began to glow, a sign that his host was near. _The boy has grown too confident in himself, always sneaking away when he thinks I don't notice. Well, that will all change after tonight. _Laughing, the spirit positioned himself near the wall by the door, closing the link he and Ryo shared. Hearing the front door click softly, Bakura heard his hikari walk forward, stiffling a yelp upon noticing that his darker half was not in his own room. Darting into the safetly of his room, the boy froze as the yami slowly let the link open again. "So, _Ryo,_ I take it you enjoyed wherever it was you went tonight?"

Gulping, Ryo backed away cautiously, gaze searching for any sign of a weapon. Unable to detect one, he hesitantly nodded, prepared to bolt if he need to. "H-how long have you known?" Jumping clear of Bakura's enraged swipe, the boy slammed into his bed, falling on his back. In a fraction of second, the spirit was on top of him, fangs bared in a wicked smile. Pinned beneath the other man's weight, the hikari felt his heart pound in his chest, skin going cold despite the humidity. "What are you going to do to me?"

"I haven't decided yet," Bakura hissed, enjoying the look of terror in the boy's eyes. Releasing one of Ryo's wrists, his hand brushed one the spikes on the Millenium Ring, and that brief contact started a plan forming in his head. Quickly standing, he hauled his hikari up with him. "Get against the wall, now." Seeing him waver, the spirit uttered a dangerous growl that made Ryo press into the nearest wall, trying to become invisible. Using the Ring's power, Bakura immobilized his host while creating ten spikes similar to those on the gold relic out of black shadows. "Take off your clothes, except your boxers." Abruptly recalling that he had restrained the boy, he breifly let him free of the magic.

Doing his best not to collapse on the ground from fright, Ryo stripped, gasping as he was caught by the Millenium Ring's power again, not meeting his yami's glare. Yet, in the corner of his eye, he saw that the ebony spikes were in a pattern, one that he could not figure out until it was too late. Screaming, he felt them pierce his flesh, all but vanishing into his body. Rivers of blood ran down his arms and legs, pooling on the carpet, the fluid's metallic scent filling the air. Whimpering, the boy blinked to clear the stars from his gaze, blanching when he found Bakura a foot away, stare tinted red. Before he could brace himself, the objects in him were violently wrenched loose, spraying more blood acroos the room. "L-let me go, p-please."

"Not until you promise you won't leave the house without my permission," the spirit barked, sneering when Ryo nodded quickly, tears covering his face. "Very well. Your wounds need cleaning, or else they'll get infected." Grabbing the hikari just in time to prevent him from pitching forward, Bakura dragged him to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Walking over to the tub containing cold water, the yami dipped his hand into the fluid which instantly became scalding. Lifting the half-conscious boy, he tossed him in the water, planting a hand on his chest to hold him down.

Howling as the boiling water touched his multiple wounds, Ryo inhaled, choking roughly. Through eyes narrowed by agony, he saw Bakura hovering above him, a grin on his face. Finding he could move, the boy surged from the tub, only to be tackled to the tiled floor. "I told you I wouldn't sneak around anymore, so get off me!" Turned on his back, he watched apprehensively as his yami swept his hands over the gashes, then left the bathroom, leaving Ryo stunned. Swaying upright, the hikari looked in the mirror to discover that his injuries had healed, the only traces of them being faint scars. Breathing slowly, he crept into the hall, relieved that Bakura's door was shut, a line of light visible at the bottom. Abandoning his discarded clothes, the boy dove into bed, pulling the covers tight around him, hearing the spirit laught evilly, the sound causing him to cringe. _God damn psychopathic freak, wait til I tell Yugi about this-_

Bakura stormed from his room, leaping onto Ryo, a knife to his throat. Roaring, he had to resist the urge to slash his host's neck, tempting though it was. Rather, he bent his head to the boy's ear. "You are not to breath a word of this to anyone, including Yugi or that blasted Pharaoh. _Understood_?" Digging the blade into the hikari's flesh to make his point clear, Bakura climbed off him, tucking the knife in his belt. "Go to sleep, you have a test in the morning, boy."

"I hope you go to hell, asshole," Ryo snarled, his only answer the crash of a door. Turning on his side, he embraced his exhaustion and went to sleep, dreaming of ways to get rid of his yami forever.

**Don't ask, I get strange ideas late at night.**


End file.
